


Are you going to be a good girl?

by LesbianTales



Category: Maggie/Alex - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, kara/lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Engagment, F/F, Smut, Top!Lena rise, sanvers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Top!Lena. Their first Christmas together as a couple, Kara starts something she thought she could finish.





	Are you going to be a good girl?

“How long until everyone gets here?” Lena shouted through while messing with her hair. 

“About ten minutes, why?” Kara shouted back before deciding to walk through to their room. 

Lena stopped fiddling with her hair to turn towards her girlfriend, “I just want to make sure everything is perfect, this is our first Christmas as a couple and this is my first Christmas with Eliza. I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Baby, you won’t.” Kara lent down to press a quick kiss to Lenas lips. 

Lena was about to pull back when Kara’s hands found her cheeks and pulled her in for a longer, more demanding kiss. 

She felt herself being pulled from her seat so she was level with Kara. The CEO swiped her tongue slowly across the hero’s bottom lip, requesting entrance that was granted immediately. 

She walked the blonde back against the wall and brought both her hands to the side of her head, effectively pining her to the wall. 

The brunette removed her lips from Kara’s and started a trail of nips and sucks down her throat, earning some low moans from her partner. 

She released her pulse point with a pop, “Remember baby, don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t finish it?” Kara retorted. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Before she could respond Lena brought her leg around her waist and pushed forward, earning her a silent scream. 

“I need you to answer the question, are you going to be a good girl?” Lena asked as she brought her hand down Kara body and under her dress, rubbing figure eights over her clit harshly. 

Kara was gasping for air, her lungs felt like they were about to explode, “Yes, yes I’ll be a good girl just fuck me Lee please?”

Lena growls when she hears Kara begging, just as she was about to give the girl what she wanted there was a knock at the door. 

“I guess you’ll have to wait baby.” Lena gave her one more kiss before going to answer the door. 

When she swung the door open she got seven Merry Christmas’ at once. 

“Merry Christmas everyone!” She replies with a bright smile before enveloping everyone in a hug. 

Kara walked through from their room after cleaning herself up and walked over to hug everyone. 

Everyone went to the living room to exchange presents. Maggie went first. 

“Eliza this is for you.” She handed Eliza a box with a T-shirt in it that read ‘best mother-in-law’

She looked at Alex, “Now this is for you.” She got down on one knee and Lena handed her a small box. 

Alex’s hands shot to her mouth, “Alex Danvers, you give so much to so many people and I always say you should take more so I was wondering,” she opened the small box to reveal a ring, “if you’d take my last name.”

“Absolutely.” Alex chocked out before pulling Maggie into a kiss while everyone else cheers except Lucy who’s shouting, “SANVERS ENGAGEMENT ON CHRISTMAS DAY WHO HAD IT?!”

Everyone pulls out a small piece of card and finally Eliza goes, “Me! I did! What do I get?!”

Winn pulls out a bag, “You get $156 and a bottle of wine.”

Eliza fist bumps the air before taking her prizes. 

Alex looks shocked, “Wait you were betting on when we would get engaged?”

‘Yes’ and ‘absolutely’ were the proud replies. They all have each other gifts until the food was ready and everyone sat together. 

They ate dinner with light conversation and laughs. Kara was in deep conversation with Lena when she felt a hand rub up and down her inner thigh. Her arousal from earlier came rushing back. 

“What are you doing Lena?” She whispered to the brunette. 

Lena lent in close to Kara ear before you whispered back, “I said you shouldn’t start anything you can’t finish dear, just try and not get us caught.” She whispered before biting on Kara’s earlobe gently. 

Kara shuddered before turning her attention back to her dessert as Lenas hand made its way closer to her center. Hitting the edge of her underwear. She tried to muffle her whimpers by continuing to eat her ice cream. 

Lena slipped her hand the waistband of Kara’s underwear stroking her folds, enjoying the squirming she was causing. 

Maggie’s attention was brought to Kara as she realized she had gone a little red, “You okay there Little Danvers?”

Everyone’s attention went to Kara. “Yeah, yeah I’m perfectly fine.” She scooped another bit of her ice cream into her mouth. 

Everyone went back to their conversations as Lena gave Kara’s clit one last stroke before bringing the fingers that were inside Kara to her mouth and sucked the juices off them, causing the blonde to let out a quiet whimper. 

The rest of the night was torture for the both of them. Eventually everyone started to head home. 

Jonn and Eliza were the last to leave, once the door closed behind them Kara found herself pinned against it with Lenas hand rubbing tight circles on her clit and her lips and teeth against her neck.

“You were such a good girl during dinner, I think you deserve a reward.” The CEO mumbled against her neck. 

She sped up her fingers before bringing her free hand up to Kara’s dress and ripping it, letting the material fall to their feet. 

She continued her patch down Kara neck, nipping and sucking at the parts she knew drove Kara crazy. 

Not stopping the movement of her hand Lena got down on her knees and kissed up toned legs. 

Once she got to the edge of Kara’s underwear she used both hands to pull them down her legs before bringing one of Kara’s legs to rest on her shoulder. 

She quickly sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth loving the moans falling from the blondes mouth. She pinned her to the door by her hips. 

It didn’t take long until Kara was near the edge. Hand in Lenas hair, the other still against the wall from where Lena had her pinned, back arched just how Lena liked her. 

“Lena, I’m s-so close.” Kara gasped when Lena sped up Her ministrations humming against her sending vibrations through her body, pushing her over the edge. 

She came with Lenas name on her lips. Lena lapped at her, taking in all her juices before picking her up by the thighs and carrying her to bed, wrapping Kara in the covers Lena stripped down before doing the same. 

She felt Kara curl into her side and she lay a kiss on the brunettes collarbone, “I love You Lee.”

“You what?”

Kara raised her head, “I love you.”

Lenas mouth split into a big grin, “I love you too Kara, so much.” She pulled her in for a deep kiss before they fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.


End file.
